


It's Fate, Really

by SoulEatsSouls



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, John being a fanboy, M/M, Obsession, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, set during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEatsSouls/pseuds/SoulEatsSouls
Summary: Four words. Four little words branded on the inside of his pale wrist. He had no idea what they meant when he first awoke in Arkham, but soon learnt that they were very special. The first words you'll ever hear from your soulmate.





	It's Fate, Really

Four words. Four little words branded on the inside of his pale wrist. He had no idea what they meant when he first awoke in Arkham, but soon learnt that they were very special. The first words you'll ever hear from your soulmate.

  
John cherished them for two reasons. One, he would find love, it was inevitable, a given, a certain. A man like him, as broken and awkward and different as him, someone will love him, faults and all. He'll finally meet someone he can understand, who understands him. He hopes they're patient. Who's he kidding, of course they will be, they're his  _soulmate._ They're supposed to be perfect for him, right? They'll laugh at his jokes, they'll smile with him all the time, they'll listen to him gush about his day, they'll never get frustrated with his mood swings or cross when he messes up. They'll help him.

He could never dream of such a thing.

  
The second reason, was because of what the words were. _Thanks for the help._ He was going to help someone, do something right. He can't remember ever being thanked for something. He imagines it going the way of the superhero, saving someones life and then having that person fall helplessly in love with him. A knight in shining armour.

  
So exciting.

John would stare at his mark on his off days. Days where he would stay in his room, curled up on his bed, thumb of his right hand stroking over the wrist of his left. He'd read the words over and over again, memorizing every line, every curl of the partially faded mark. He wondered how he'd meet them. Would they be a new inmate? Would he meet them on the outside?

No, he wasn't ready for that yet, doubts he ever will be. But... maybe, they'll be his reason for getting out. Maybe they'll give him the courage and want to leave his padded-walled paradise and him and his love will ride off together in the sunset like one of those romance movies he'd seen on TV. It just makes him giddy thinking about it.

Well... maybe not a sunset, maybe the moonlight instead. Now (don't laugh) he doesn't want to get his hopes up, but... John wants it to be Batman.

Countless times John has been found on the rec room couch, watching the news, and every time Batman was mentioned or shown, he'd unconsciously brush his thumb along his mark, eyes never leaving the screen. Imagining The Batman busting in here to fight... someone, but there would be too many enemies for him to take. He'd start being overpowered. But then, oh ho, then John Doe the Laughing Wonder (trademarked) would fly in and help. He and The Batman fighting side-by-side until all the crooks were knocked out.

"Thanks for the help, John," He says in the deepest, gravelliest voice he could muster. He breaks out into a fit of giggles, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from the other patients.

He really shouldn't get his hopes up, his therapist said he doesn't take disappointment very well. He'd hate to fatally wound his soulmate simply because they weren't Batman. That'd just be immature. Still doesn't stop the dull stab of pain in the pit of his stomach thinking about anyone other than him.

 _"In other news, more evidence has come out against the Wayne family and their involvement with Carmine Falcone. Bruce Wayne refused to comment--"_ Or him.

He found himself drawn to the billionaire playboy for some reason. A goody two shoes richey-rich air-head wasn't really his type. But John got the feeling there was more to him, something deep deep down inside. Something dark and angry and dangerous just begging to be let out. Also that body is not the body of a vain playboy trying to impress women and the media, that is the body of a man who intends to fight gorillas. That's a giveaway, Brucie.

And with recent revelations about his families past crimes, well, how could John _not_ get caught up in the drama of Bruce Wayne's life. It was fascinating, it was also hilarious.

The moment that Cobblepot guy got attacked by Bruce Wayne himself and he saw that fire, the brutality, in his eyes that he knew,  _he knew_ , was lurking in there was the moment John fell in love. At least, he thinks it's love. Sure it is. It's when your heart does the thing and you can't stop thinking about them--

_"I have personally administered my dear friend, Bruce Wayne, to Arkham Asylum."_

\--And your palms get sweaty, like really sweaty, and you can't stop shaking, and your fit to burst into a pile a confetti your so excited to see them. Love, right?

He couldn't wait for Bruce's debut, and by the looks on the other inmates faces, he wasn't the only one. He overheard some of the staff talking on the day of his arrival and found out which room Bruce was staying in. He was a little put out that he was in a completely different wing to himself, but no matter. They could always have sleepovers or maybe he could convince whoever was in the next room to Bruce to kindly off themselves, then he could have a chat with Dr. Leland about moving in there. Or maybe he could just go straight to Dr. Leland, cut out the middle man, save time, she always did like him.

John giggled with excitement as he made his way down the hall, but stopped when he spotted two guys go into the room. Huh, he didn't know there was a welcoming committee. If there was one, he'd obviously be the head of it. He'll have to speak to the manager. John didn't halt in his steps, swiftly making his way to the open door and he's never felt so much burning hot rage in his life when he saw what those two imbeciles were doing to their new guest.

(No, not guest. Guest gives the impression that he'll be leaving soon. The word you're looking for is  _resident._ )

John blacked out for a second there, because the next thing he knows is that the two guys are knocked out on the floor and Bruce is safe. Huh, maybe it's not just Bruce who's got a little something hidden deep  _deep_ down inside.

***

Bruce didn't take much notice of the mark on his own wrist, because he heard those words plenty of times in the past and nothing came of it, so he just brushed it off, ignored the mark entirely until he forgot it was even there.

It was definitely the last thing on his mind as he was getting kicked in the ribs, toxin running through his veins and his body still shaking from the taser he just got hit with. He didn't think about it when someone else entered the room, smashing the faces of the assailants into the wall and a knee. His entire mind went blank when his rescuer turned around, revealing the strangest looking man he'd ever seen in his life. The man's grin was gone as quick as it came, and he knelt down in front of Bruce.

"Oh, are you okay?" Bruce's eyes shot up to look into almost puppy-like ones. Ones filled with genuine worry. That's when his mark came to the forefront of his mind and the skin on the inside of his wrist practically burned. But he ignored it, like he always did. He's heard those words so many times, this time wasn't any different.

Bruce nodded and said, "T-thanks for the help."

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a soulmates fic before, so decided to do a quickie before tackling my other projects.  
> I have so many fics in the work for this gosh darn game, send help


End file.
